1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method, and computer program for displaying web pages, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and computer program for displaying web pages, wherein one display region is split into a plurality of section regions and a plurality of web pages are respectively displayed in the plurality of section regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A web browser is an application program used to search for information through the Internet. The web browser is also referred to as a browser or an internet browser. Users may perform various activities through the web browser, for example, view an image, exchange emails, and download or upload various materials. General functions of the web browser include a function of opening a web page, functions of providing a recently visited Internet address (uniform resource locator (URL)) and bookmarks, and a function of storing a web page.